The present disclosure relates to a deep-discharge protection method for protecting a battery of a motor vehicle from an irreversible deep discharge.
Protection methods and apparatuses relating to motor vehicles are known in various configurations. Methods and apparatuses for theft protection, for accident protection, for occupant protection or for protecting a wide variety of the vehicle's own units are used, for example.
It is also known practice to transmit information relating to particular vehicle states using wireless means of communication in such methods. US 2010/0256859 A1, for example, shows a method for transmitting notifications of abnormal vehicle states. US 2008/0088422 A1 discloses an anti-theft alarm system which transmits warning messages on the basis of the battery state. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,443 A shows a portable display apparatus for monitoring the residual capacity of a vehicle battery.
A trend in the motor vehicle industry is the use of batteries as traction batteries, in particular the use of lithium ion batteries. In such systems, a discharge below a particular level is harmful to the battery and may result in irreversible defects.